El príncipe de las nieves
by Kary Huerta
Summary: En una aldea de Rusia, dos amigos viven una aventura que pondra a prueba su amistad y cariño.


Esta historia ocurrió en una olvidada y pequeña aldea, hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo.

En esa aldea vivía un chico alto y delgado, de largos y sedosos cabellos plateados, llamado Victor. Todo mundo que lo conocía decía parecía un ángel, ese chico tenia un amigo casi de su edad, llamado Yuri. Yuri tenia aun las facciones propias de un niño, pero Víctor estaba seguro en cuanto creciera seria tan hermoso como un hada. Su cabello rubio siempre estaba oculto bajo un gran y suave sombrero y sus ojos grandes y de un color turquesa apenas se asomaban bajo su flequillo.

A ambos amigos los unía el amor por el patinaje en hielo. Era normal verlos cada invierno en el pequeño lago congelado, practicando saltos, piruetas y pequeñas danzas sobre el hielo. Sus movimientos siempre cautiva a todo el que los viera, pero ellos parecían estar en su propio mundo cuando estaban sobre el hielo.

Mientras patinaran ellos eran felices, por eso siempre esperaban con ansias la llegada del invierno, pese a que sus abuelos siempre les advertían no se quedaran tanto tiempo afuera, o el Príncipe de hielo podría llevarselos.

A Yuri esa leyenda le fastidiaba pues no podían estar en el lago tanto como quisieran, sin embargo nunca decía nada y solo asentía, abrazando a su abuelo y prometiendo regresaría temprano antes de salir de casa. Víctor por otra parte, se fastidiaba igual pero contestaba de forma burlona 《 que venga y haré que se vaya de la aldea a patadas 》. Su abuela de inmediato lo regañaba, pero él sonreía de tal manera que la mujer de inmediato lo perdonaba y lo despedía con un beso en la frente.

Victor siempre salia con una sonrisa de casa. Los besos y abrazos de su abuela eran tan calidos como una taza de chocolate caliente, también sentía igual en su pecho cuando veía a Yuri sonreír, pero esas eran contadas veces. Yuri siempre parecía tener el ceño fruncido. ¿Sería por el flequillo?.

\- quizas algún día deba cortarlo - pensó en voz alta con una sonrisa traviesa. Victor era demasiado travieso, pero también tenía ese encanto y sonrisa que hacía que los demás lo perdonaran pronto. Además, nunca habia hecho una travesura malvada, pero sí que las había pensado.

Cuando llegó al lago Yuri ya estaba ahí, parecía concentrado en las figuras que dibujaba en el hielo. Victor se apresuró a colocarse los patines y acercarse a Yuri. Descansó sus brazos sobre la cabeza de Yuri, haciendo que el cuerpo de su amigo se encorvara un poco.

\- estas gordo y pesas- gruñó el pequeño Yuri, empujando hacia arriba con todas sus fuerzas para que Victor se apartara.

\- ¡hey, eso no es muy lindo de decir! - le respondió Victor aguantando la risa. Yuri parecía no tener filtro alguno cuando hablaba con él , y eso le agradaba. Dejó de poner su peso en el para extender su mano. - practiquemos lo que hicimos ayer -

Yuri sin dejar de fruncir el ceño tomó la mano de Victor, el otro chico le dio una sonrisa que hizo a Yuri mirar a otra parte. Victor era demasiado brillante. Victor era delicado y fuerte en el hielo. Para Yuri, Victor era igual a un copo de nieve que caía lenta y graciosamente.

Estuvieron tan inmersos patinando que solo notaron ya era tan tarde cuando el hielo reflejo el intenso naranja del ocaso. Yuri se detuvo de golpe y tomó la mano de Victor para sacarlo del lago.

\- ¡Debemos regresar antes del anochecer o el vendra! - apuró a Victor. Su carita mostraba más preocupación que miedo.

\- ¿quién vendrá? - preguntó confundido Victor mientras se dejaba arrastrar por Yuri.

\- ¿cómo que quién? - preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos. - ¡el Príncipe de Hielo! -

Víctor tuvo que contener la risa al ver el gesto preocupado de Yuri. - él solo es un invento Yuri - palmeó su cabeza, mientras Yuri inflaba un poco las mejillas. ¿ Cómo era posible que Victor no creyera eso? Sin duda como decía su abuelo, solo los idiotas no sentían miedo.

Apenas Yuri le iba a refutar cuando una ventisca los golpeo, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos, cuando los abrió Víctor estaba arrodillado en el suelo, frotándose un ojo. - ah, algo me entró al ojo - se quejó. Yuri acercó su carita para revisar los ojos de Victor pero no parecía tener nada.

\- no tienes nada - murmuró, sus ojos seguían tan lindos y azules como siempre, aunque cubiertos de lágrimas.

\- es por que ya se salió - murmuró Victor. Otra rafaga de aire se sintió, provocándole escalofríos. - pero ya hace más frío, regresemos - murmuró Victor, poniéndose de pie.

Yuri asintió y trató de tomar la mano de Victor para regresar, pero esté lo ignoró. Eso extrañó a Yuri pero en el momento solo creyó Victor realmente tenía frío y deseaba llegar a casa.

Sin embargo debió notar ese pequeño gesto sería el inicio de una gran aventura para él y para Victor.

Por la noche Victor despertó de golpe y bajó a tomar agua, fue cuando sintió algo lo llamaba allá afuera. Se acercó a la ventana y quedó paralizado ante lo que vio.

Ahí afuera estaba un hombre, llevaba una capa negra que parecía resplandecer con la luz de la luna, su piel era tan pálida como la nieve, pelo tan negro como una noche de tormenta y una mirada tan intensa que parecía le atravesaba. Paso saliva y se alejó de la ventana tan deprisa como pudo. No podía ser el Príncipe de hielo, él era solo un cuento para asustar a niños pequeños, pero no podía olvidar esa mirada, estaba seguro sus ojos no mentian, tampoco era mentira ese frío que se había apoderado de su pecho.

Lo primero diferente en Victor a la mañana siguiente que todos notaron es que no tenía su peculiar sonrisa. Ni había bromeado o hablado con nadie, simplemente había sacado de paseo a Makkachin, su caniche y gran amigo perruno. Eso había sido muy temprano por la mañana. Caminó sin rumbo fijo por la ciudad. Se detuvo hasta que llegó casi a las afueras y un trineo se detuvo frente a él.

Era de nuevo su visión de ayer, quiso gritar o correr pero su cuerpo parecía congelado, solo podía mirar como el hombre bajaba del trineo, esbozaba una sonrisa de lado y se acercaba a él hasta que su fino y frío dedo acarició su mejilla, Víctor sintió su piel doler por un segundo pero esa sensación se desvaneció rápidamente. La cara del Príncipe de Hielo estaba cada vez más cerca de él y en un segundo el hombre le había besado, la sensación fría de ayer por la noche se hizo más y más intensa hasta que de nuevo desapareció.

El hombre sonrió, esta vez complacido - vendrás conmigo - le dijo mientras lo ayudaba a subir al trineo, Makkachin gruñia pero el perro tampoco podía moverse para auxiliar a su amo, ni para advertir con sus ladridos del peligro, solo cuando el trineo se alejó, llevándose a Víctor, fue que Makkachin pudo moverse y salió corriendo para buscar a la abuela de Víctor.

Cuando todos vieron a Makkachin correr por la aldea, con su correa arrastrando supieron algo había pasado con Victor, y tras preguntar aqui y alla, habían confirmado su peor escenario, El Príncipe de hielo se lo había llevado. En cuanto la noticia de lo que había pasado se regó, la aldea lucia demasiado silenciosa, todos lamentándose en silencio la pérdida de alguien tan alegre como Victor.

La abuela de Víctor no paraba de sollozar, y el abuelo de Yuri no quería este saliera de casa por temor le pasara lo mismo.

El abuelo y la abuela de Victor creían Yuri estaba tan callado por la tristeza, la verdad era que Yuri estaba furioso. Furioso con ese estúpido Príncipe por llevarse a Victor, y furioso con Víctor por haber sido una víctima tan fácil, por no creer en lo que tanto le advertía su abuelito sobre el Príncipe de Hielo. Se limpió las lágrimas con el puño de su abrigo y suspiró, acariciando la cabeza de Makkachin, el perro había estado pegado a él todo el día y parecía tan decaído como todos en esa casa.

Pero Yuri no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, había tomado ya una decisión, él sería quien rescataría al estúpido de Victor.

Esperó hasta que su abuelito se quedo dormido para salir junto a Makkachin. Por fortuna el perro parecía entender sus intenciones pues estaba siendo tan sigiloso como él. Echó pirozhkis en su mochila junto a más comida, ató a Makkachin a su pequeño trineo y así el pequeño Yuri salió de casa con el propósito de salvar a su amigo.

Al estar cerca de los límites del pueblo pasó saliva y se quedó quieto un instante, mirando el inmenso y blanco paisaje que se presentaba ante él. Nunca había salido de ahi, y mucho menos lo había hecho solo. - me debes una grande, Victor - dijo mientras se aseguraba su sombrero estuviera bien puesto, cuando comprobó no se caería, él y Makkachin por fin salieron del pueblo.

Todos aseguraban el castillo del Príncipe de hielo estaba cerca de la montaña más nevada del lugar. No era necesario estuviera en la cima o en un lugar peligroso, la sola idea de que si ponias un solo pie ahi te haria terminar como una estatua, era suficiente para que nadie con sentido común quisiera acercarse.

Makkachin era rápido jalando el trineo, justo cuando el sol estaba apareciendo el ya estaba muy cerca de la montaña. Pasó saliva cuando la luz del sol hizo brillar aquel castillo hecho de hielo, ahí dentro estaba Víctor, y con suerte aun no sería una estatua de hielo.

\- el maldito Príncipe tiene gusto - gruñó para el mismo. Victor era hermoso, y estaba seguro por eso se lo había llevado. También estaba seguro era el mismo Victor al dudar de su existencia lo había invocado. Fuera como fuera, salvaría a Victor.

\- solo no seas una estatua aún, Victor - dijo mientras entraba al palacio. Las puertas estaban abiertas a un jardín con flores que parecían de cristal, y justo entre algunos arbustos, Yuri notó las estatuas de las que todo mundo en la aldea hablaba. Yuri pasó saliva de nuevo y decidió solo mirar al frente. Había desatado a Makkachin del trineo y el gran caniche caminaba a su lado, olfateando para poder localizar a su amo.

Yuri se sujetaba con fuerza a la correa mientras caminaba por el castillo. Era hermoso, y el hielo resplandecía como diamantes a donde mirara, pero también era frío y estaba vacío, no parecía que alguien pudiera vivir realmente ahí.

Unos ruidos se escucharon en una de las habitaciones. Se colocó el dedo índice en los labios para indicarle a Makkachin estuviera en silencio y se acercó a la puerta. La empujó lentamente para poder mirar lo que ocurría adentro.

Su corazón dio un salto cuando vio a Víctor de espaldas. Tuvo que contenerse para no empujar la puerta y correr a abrazarlo, porque justo al lado de Víctor estaba el dueño de ese castillo.

\- si lo logras, podras irte - dijo ese sujeto mientras sonreía y miraba a Victor pero algo en su mirada le dijo a Yuri que estaba mintiendo. Además ¿qué era lo que tenía que hacer Victor?.

Victor no contestó, ni siquiera pareció moverse cuando ese sujeto se inclinó sobre él y lo volvió a besar. Cada beso congelaba más y más el corazón de Victor, y cuando al fin estuviera congelado por completo, Victor se quedaría en ese palacio toda la eternidad.

Por poco y Yuri se lanzaba sobre él al verlo hacer eso pero tuvo que olvidarlo e ir a esconderse cuando vio al otro tipo salir.

\- también obtendrás tus patines si lo logras - dijo antes de salir de la habitación el Príncipe - pero dudo si quiera los vayas a utilizar - murmuró con una sonrisa socarrona.

\- "lo sabía!" - pensó Yuri apretando sus manitas. Debió llevar un termo de agua caliente y echarselo encima. Cuando finalmente el Principe se fue el entró a la habitación, debía aprovechar y llevarse a Victor antes de que ese malvado Príncipe regresara.

Su amigo estaba de rodillas, concentrado en algo que había en el suelo y no pareció percatarse de cuando entró a la habitación - ¡Victor! - lo llamó pero Victor no le hizo caso.

Se acercó a él despacio y le puso una mano sobre el hombro. Victor giró su cabeza para mirarlo. Yuri se sorprendió al ver sus ojos, parecian un estanque profundo y vacío. Su mano se apretó más en el hombro de Víctor y se arrodilló también. - Victor…. Volvamos a casa ¿bien? Tu abuelita te extraña mucho. - habló con voz suave y algo temblorosa por las lágrimas que estaba aguantando.

Sin embargo Victor parecía no prestarle atención pese a lo que dijera. El chico volvió su atención a lo que estaba en el suelo, eran copos de nieve que no se derretian aunque Victor los tocara con sus dedos. Yuri sorbió su nariz, limpió sus ojos y volvió a tratar de que Víctor despertará de ese extraño trance en el que estaba.

\- Victor, ya vámonos - tomó su mano para arrastrarlo pero la soltó de inmediato. Los copos no se derretian porque las manos de Víctor estaban tan frías como la nieve.

Eso fue suficiente para que las lagrimas que tanto quería detener salieran. Se abrazó a él, pegando su mejilla a la suya, tratando de darle calor. Sus lágrimas mojaron las mejillas de Victor y unas cuantas rodaron más abajo hasta desaparecer en el pecho de Víctor. La tibieza de esas pequeñas lágrimas penetraron al corazón de Victor, y poco a poco el calor recorrió su cuerpo.

\- ¿Y...Yuri? - murmuró Victor, su cuerpo lo sentía entumecido y parecía que recién salía de un sueño.

Yuri levanto la cabeza para mirarlo, aunque veía una mancha con forma de Víctor por las lágrimas en sus ojos. - Victor…-

\- ¿que sucede? ¿ por qué lloras? -

Yuri de nuevo sorbió su nariz y dejó sus manitas sobre los hombros de Victor - ¡por que dejaste que ese malvado Principe te secuestrara y parecia que estabas muerto! ¡Eres un idiota! - le gritó mientras lo sacudia.

Y pese a que Víctor no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, sólo abrazó a Yuri. - perdón por que te hice llorar - se disculpó. Yuri se alegró, Víctor ya no se sentía frío y por el se hubiera quedado en ese abrazo más tiempo pero Makkachin estaba jalando su abrigo, estaba preocupado porque ambos chicos salieran pronto de ahí que ni siquiera había festejado el volver a ver a su pequeño amo.

\- ya te disculparas luego, ¡debemos irnos! - respondió mientras se levantaba y tomaba la mano de Víctor de nuevo. Sonrió al notar volvía a estar tibia.

Victor miró a su alrededor, recordando la cara del Príncipe y apretó la manita de Yuri. Su pequeño amigo había sido tan valiente al ir a ese lugar sólo.

Makkachin se detuvo de golpe y empezó a gruñir. Instintivamente Yuri se colocó enfrente de Victor al ver al malvado Príncipe frente de ellos. El hombre seguía con esa sonrisa de lado en su rostro, con ojos impasibles que los miraban fijo.

\- ¿A donde crees que llevas a mi joya? - preguntó el Príncipe y Yuri gruñó ante esa pregunta.

\- ¡él no es tuyo! - protestó, parecía un pequeño gatito bufando para defender lo suyo. - ¡él es mío! - dijo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Victor solo se sonrió, sus mejillas también se colorearon de un muy tenue rosa. Abrazó de vuelta a Yuri. Otra vez una confortable calidez recorría su cuerpo.

Eso lo notó el Príncipe y alzó una ceja. ¿cómo era posible que todo su trabajo con ese chico fuera destruido por un pequeño mocoso como él?. Sin embargo su gesto no cambió, posó su mirada sobre Victor, acercandose lentamente a ellos.

\- ¿no deseabas tener tiempo eterno para patinar? - preguntó el Príncipe.

Yuri frunció el ceño -¡como si estando congelado pudiera patinar! ¡tú... Tú… Príncipe embustero! - le gritó, estaba realmente furioso con ese sujeto.

Victor sintió como si antes hubiera escuchado esas palabras dichas por el hombre, pero también recordó estar en una oscura y solitaria pista de hielo, y aunque estaba patinando no había sido nada divertido.

\- no, no quiero eso - respondió Victor al darse cuenta de algo. - sino patino junto a Yuri no es divertido - apretó entre sus brazos a su pequeño amigo.  
El Príncipe por primera vez pareció tener un gesto en su cara, uno de impaciencia y enojo. Se acerco mas a Victor, tomando la barbilla del chico con su mano. Un beso más y el corazón de Víctor volvería a estar congelado para siempre. Antes de que sus labios siquiera tocaran a Victor, un pirozhki cayó justo en su rostro, haciéndolo trastabillar hacia atrás por la sorpresa.

De ninguna manera Yuri iba a permitir ese malvado, además de pervertido príncipe tocara de nuevo a su Victor. Aun si su sola cercania parecía paralizar a quien estuviera a su lado, la voluntad de Yuri derretía los poderes del Príncipe.

Ese momento para huir no lo desperdiciarian - ¡corre! - gritó Yuri mientras sostenía de la mano a Victor, corriendo todo lo que podía, Makkachin corrió tras ellos. Mientras corrían ese palacio lucía más vacío y mucho más frío, ademas las paredes ya no lucían hechas de diamantes sino fríos espejos donde sus pequeñas figuras se reflejaban mientras cruzaban los pasillos.

El Príncipe bufó, Victor seria un tesoro para su jardín, pero su corazón parecia emanar más y más calor conforme el tiempo pasaba, y todo era culpa de ese pequeño rubio.

Yuri había creado una protección al corazón de Victor desde el momento en que hizo recordar al joven lo que verdaderamente amaba de patinar.

Con esa protección tan fuerte seria un desperdicio de tiempo ir tras Victor, cuando lograra congelar de nuevo su corazón ya seria un anciano, y así no le serviría. Por lo que decidió dejarlos ir.

Cuando los niños llegaron al trineo Yuri arrojó a Victor a él, y Makkachin tomó su puesto como perro de trineo sin perder tiempo.

Victor no había podido dejar de mirar a Yuri en ningún momento. Era tan pequeño y aun asi tan arrojado. Lo abrazó mientras s sonreía, escuchó perfectamente como el corazón de Yuri latia con fuerza.

\- gracias - susurró sin dejar de abrazarlo y notó las mejillas de Yuri se tornaban muy rojas.

\- ¡deberías pedir perdón por ser tan tonto como para dejarte llevar! - respondió Yuri, sin añadir que sin Victor a su lado todo había perdido color y se sentía morir.

\- perdón, ya no dejaré que nadie me lleve, porque yo soy de Yuri - dijo cantarin y con esa sonrisa que encantaba a todos.

En respuesta Yuri le dio un codazo en el abdomen pero susurró muy bajito. - más te vale -

Víctor se sonrió, y desde ese día su corazón siempre sintió esa calidez estando con Yuri, del que nunca más volvió a separarse.

Asi termina la historia de dos amigos, que uno al otro siempre calentaron el corazón del otro, y quizás calentaron algo más pero eso ya sera en otra historia para contar.


End file.
